CT-30 Luna-P / Cure Luna
history Arriving on Earth Luna-P is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" one day she received a mission to help the Pretty Cure when she arrived on earth she performed as CT-30 Luna-P so she started looking for the Precure when Amai , Hisako and Takeshi were talking to the alien Luna-P did not believe they were the Precure, say Hisako was a Precure Becoming Cure Luna Later that day when Namida began to attack again with your Fukushu Luna-P became Cure Luna with a crystal called Crystal Love after she saw the Amai and Hisako turning it asked to fight alongside them when battle was over she asked to join the group of Precures The fourth Cure Hisako, Amai, Takeshi and Luna-P were in a shopping until they saw a Idol very famous called Shiori Hashimoto who was giving Luna-P autographs soon realized that she has a Love Jewelry on hair after Shiori finished his session Love autographs saw that Love Jewelry that was in Shiori Hair has fallen Amai had taken the floor and returned to Shiori, later that day, a Fukushu was attacking more this time he was not controlled by Namida but rather by a Cure call " Cure Koromade Hime "then the five Cures become more were defeated by Fukushu of Koromade Hime until Shiori appears borrow the Cure Amai Make-up Packet and turns for the first time in Cure courage performing as" the courage brand my heart,White heart Cure Courage "that after the fight instead of the Fukushu drop one Love Promise Ring him drop one Make-Up Packet especially for Shiori, Shiori then ask to join the group of Pretty Cures. A great battle in a day, it occurred well until the city began to be attacked by a red Fukushu instead of black and this time it was Namida the controlling only this time Namida was an insatiable desire for revenge against the Pretty Cures. the Cures then turn and will battle against Fukushu when Fukushu was defeated Namida made another Fukushu only this time it was just a trap so that when the Pretty Cures were attacks it they missing and come into a mirror that would lead to a place called "My desire for revenge" where Namida would be waiting for them when Precures inadvertently went to the place called "My desire for revenge" there they had a very difficult battle against Namida, when they were almost losing battle for Namida, Takeshi appears to help Precures and something unexpected happens. Namida is good When Precures were almost losing the battle to Namida Takeshi appears to help Precures then Takeshi begins trying to Namida understand why he refused the marriage proposal of her mother and why the Precures have the defeated after Takeshi starts praise Namida and the more he praised her over his ravaiva and his desire for revenge diminished only to try not hear Takeshi she screamed at him to shut up and also covered the ears but when Takeshi said "I love you" his anger and desire revenge disappeared completely, so your hair is no longer white and is reddish brown and his eyes are no longer red and begin to be blue, then Takeshi opens a portal back to the normal world and Precures lead Namida to the normal world. Appearance CT-30 Luna-P: Luna has skin between pale and dark, a long dark blue hair and eyes also dark blue and wears a white platter with a red rose in tiara she wears a sailor uniform white with a blue skirt, the blue parts have white lines. Cure Luna: When Luna-P is in his alter ego she has skin between pale and dark, blue eyes and has long blue twintails that reach your thighs. The tips of the hairs have a small white gradient., she wears a white platter the head, and her nails are painted blue, she wears a sailor suit blue-colored, with a white bow tie, she wears a white ribbon at the waist with a blue bow and behind waist, Her arm protectors are short with blue ribbons on the wrists, and wears blue boots. Personality Luna is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" 100 years old but has the appearance of a girl of 14, she who was sent on a peacekeeping mission to help Precures, Luna is sweet, gentle, more is also a bit patient. Relations Tabemono Amai:Friend Hisako Himemiya:Dislikes Shiori Hashimoto:Deslikes Take/Takeshi Ikeda:Considered a old Brother Namida / Elizabeth:Great Friend Cure Luna Transformation Cure Luna Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyuaruna) is CT-30 Luna-P's Pretty Cure alter ego. she was always a Cure, Luna-P transforms by saying Pretty Cure By cosmic power! transform! or Lunar Power Transform! the shown in episode 20 Attacks finishes Cosmic Explosion:First finish,this purification attack is used only in a few episodes Trinity Shooting Kabum:First finish with the other 2 Cures,this purification attack is used only in episode 5 Trinity Shiny light:Second finishing with the other 2 Cures,this purification attack is used the episode 6-10 Trinity Passionate:Third Finishing with the other 2 Cures,this attack purification used the episode 10-20 bright Quartet:First purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 20-29 Gleaming quartet:Second purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 29-31 Harmony Quartet:Third purification attack,this attack is used the episode 31-37 Quartet Love Harmony Melody:Fourth purification attack all Cures, this attack is used the episode 38-47 Dreaming Rainbow Sweet:Last attack purification used the episode 47-50 Sub-attacks Cosmic Lights:First Sub-Attack Luminous Shoot:Second Sub-Attack Cosmic Attack:Third Sub-Attack Cure Cosmic Luna Cure Cosmic Luna is the ultra way to Cure Luna and also the penultimate form of Cure Luna, she became Cure Cosmic Luna for the first time in episode 38 with the other Cures Sweet Cure Luna Sweet Cure Luna (スイートスウィートキュアルナ Suu~itokyuaRuna) is the upgrade Cure Cosmic Luna is the final processing of Cures, she became the first time in episode 40. Etymology CT-30 Luna-P: CT-30 Luna-P (CT-30ルナ-P) not has a meaning,it has this name only for being an alien Luna Cure:Your Cure name is Cure Luna for it to have come from space, but his name could also be changed easily by Cure Cosmic, Cure Star,Cure Stellar or Cure Starlight. Songs solos Your Star Starlight Duets/Group This character has no duets or group Songs Trivia *CT-30 Luna-P is the first Cure to be an alien *CT-30 Luna-P has its name inspired by R2-D2 and C3-PO star wars and Luna-P Sailor Moon *CT-30 Luna-P is the tenth Cure after Cure Windy, Cure Aqua, Cure Berry, Cure Marine, Cure Beat, Cure Beauty, Cure Diamond, Cure Princess, Cure Mermaid and Cure Miracle and Magical (In Sapphire transformation) having a blue color theme *CT-30 Luna-P is voiced by singer Luna Haruna * Cure Luna is the first Cure to have painted nails (the Happiness Charge Precure has its painted nails only when they use the attack "Precure Happiness Big Bang") *CT-30 Luna-P is the Cure to ninth come from another world, the first being eighth Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Princess Cure, Cure Scarlet, and Magical Cure. *Cure Luna has her hair based on the Osana Najimi of Yandere Simulator *Cure Cure Luna is the first to have exactly 100 years old Category:Blue Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:Cures Category:CureLove12Characters